


Colors

by FreckledYamaguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Description, Character Study, Characters described as colors, Colors, Drabble Collection, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Every chapter is character, Purple Prose, Tags Are Hard, Writing, fluff?, just writing, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledYamaguchi/pseuds/FreckledYamaguchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would you describe Haikyuu characters as colors??<br/>Just an idea I had.<br/>Every chapter is a character, and chapters are very short, sorry.<br/>This is just writing... What is this??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Well here you go this thing :D ....

Violet….  
He was like violet.  
It's not a primary color, it needs red and blue to be formed; like he can never show his true color on his own but needs to a certain someone to bring it out.  
It has the highest frequency but the shortest wavelength; like his mind is always running but only whispers quietly. 

He was like violet.  
Cool, calm, chill, relaxing, lavender.  
It's shades vary from lilac to dark violet ; like he can vary from being quiet and calm to being fierce and sarcastic

But like all colors of the spectrum it darkens till it reaches black; like everyone does sometimes

He was like violet; he was Akaashi Keji.

**Author's Note:**

> What was that?? I don't know, don't ask me....  
> Well, I hope you liked the thing 
> 
> Comments and kudos highly appreciated :3
> 
> *jazz hands away*


End file.
